The Stages
by FrankieCesca-Chan
Summary: Most people dress up their relationships to make them seem perfect and magical... screw that! I really can't summarize


①②③④⑤⑥⑦⑧⑨⑩⑪⑫⑬⑭⑮⓯⓮⓭⓬⓫❿❾❽❼❻❺❹❸❷❶

[*~*] ₣ṝᶏṋḱḯḝḈḕṧᶗḁ−Ↄⱨⱥⁿ [*~*]

①②③④⑤⑥⑦⑧⑨⑩⑪⑫⑬⑭⑮⓯⓮⓭⓬⓫❿❾❽❼❻❺❹❸❷❶

_**Authors Note**_

All I Can Say Is I Really Don't Know What I Was Thinking When I Wrote This But I've Kept It Because I Want To See Where It Goes. Sorry That I Promised More Chapters On My Other Stories But to Be Honest I Really Can't Be Arsed At The Moment, But Soon They Will Be Updated. Please Read And Review And Tell Me If I Should Carry On Not Only This Story But Life Cause Looking At This I'm A Very Messed Up Person!

I Own Nothing... Not Even A Brain By The Looks Of It ^^

①②③④⑤⑥⑦⑧⑨⑩⑪⑫⑬⑭⑮⓯⓮⓭⓬⓫❿❾❽❼❻❺❹❸❷❶

[*~*] ₣ṝᶏṋḱḯḝḈḕṧᶗḁ−Ↄⱨⱥⁿ [*~*]

①②③④⑤⑥⑦⑧⑨⑩⑪⑫⑬⑭⑮⓯⓮⓭⓬⓫❿❾❽❼❻❺❹❸❷❶

All I had done was tripped over my bag. Tripped over it and fell into our density. The weight of gravity pulled me down, down into our fate. Not only did I fall, but he was taken down with me. Ikuto and his rippling muscles fell due to my small moment of clumsiness, a moment which would change both of our lives. He caught me, and cushioned the blow. At that second of impact with his back to the floor our lips pressed together...

Yeah right!

It never happens that way. Love is never that perfect. Yeah, okay, it CAN happen but only in the cases of really clumsy people who spend most of their lives tripping over things and falling on people, movies and TV programmes, in dreams or it does happen to that popular girl and guy in your school who are way to over dramatic with their "Are they? Aren't they?"Relationship and in reality are already getting it on behind closed doors.

I can tell you this for starters, my relationship with a certain pervert _(who I've been with for far too long I must say. I mean yesterday right I called his house "home" by accident o.0 ... what freak does that? )_ started nowhere near that scenario. For another thing; if that was me tripping over my bag and falling that creepy cosplayer _(if at the scene of my walking fail)_ would step out of the way, let me fall, point and laugh (to the point of tears escaping the corners of his eyes) when he can finally breath again he would produce some stupid remark about kissing it better _(my butt),_ which in turn would end up with:

Him - getting a slap then looking like recently chastised cat with their tail hanging between their legs due to the slap.

Me - a hand held out to help me in get _up (I must point out that the action of rising off the floor is complimented with the best pout I can produce)__** (oh yes girl's I've trained him well)**_

Which brings us swiftly to the climax of the event:  
Him – apologising profusely while giving me a kiss on the cheek  
Me – being stubborn and not forgiving him... just because I can, because I wear the trousers in this relationship **mwhahahahahahahahahahaha!** *cough* _(sorry about that I will now attempt to get back to the point) _

Anyway as I was saying **true** love doesn't happen that way. It happens the normal way by being a complete whore and playing around a bit... only joking!

I came across my poor excuse for a macho man by going out with my current boyfriend - at the time Kukai Souhma - to meet some of his friends and guess who came along... yeap you got it, Nagi.

_(Pffffft! Your faces just then!_ _)_ Well Nagi was there but so was Kukai's best friend. Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Yeah, yeah I know what you're saying falling for your boyfriends best friend a little cliché and harsh but hey Kukai fell for mine – Utau Hoshina-Tsukiyomi _**(AN – Wouldn't you want to show the world you are connected to Ikuto in some way!) **_And anyway as Kukai put it there's nothing wrong with having feeling for others while your with someone as long as you don't act upon them like for instance when your shopping and you've already got something in your basket its fine to look around and think "yeah I wouldn't mind some of that tomorrow" just as long as you don't pick it up then.

And don't worry it's not as if me and Kukai finished as soon as I met Ikuto. I mean it took at least 6 months of me knowing him not to think he was a total prick who could only think with his dick... oh wait I still think that... well you know what I mean. What I'm trying to say is I didn't cheat on Kukai like he didn't on me and we ended it on a mutual decision and have stayed so close to each other were practically related to this day. _(Which we are, since he's my brother-in-law... well he's married to my sister-in-law anyway)_

The point in this epic tale of fail is to show you not how we all fell in love but to show you the strains we have to go through after we've done the most stupid thing ever... got married to the person you know does your head in the most. While my friends and I were going through the stages of relationships we all had book to write our experiences in. _(See I can plan ahead and think of some great idea's...)_

Relationships have the following stages:

**1. The Friendship Stage –** this is where you meet and start getting to know each other.

**2. The Bullying / Ignoring Stage –** this is where you do that thing you think you grew out of at the age of 10 where all you ever do is criticise the person you have feelings for. If however you really have grown out of that stage you become an ignorer. This is when you stalk your "prey" on Facebook or Twitter checking to see if they've been on, but not leaving any messages because you don't want to make the first move or seem pushy, but if they leave a message for you, you don't reply due to the fact you want to see how far they will go to get your attention.

** Awkward Stage - ** This is when you are basically a couple, but neither wants to make the first in solidifying the fact that you are in a relationship.

**4. The Honeymoon Stage – **This is the stage where you've just become a couple and all you can do is be all over each other 24/7 making all your friends want to vomit. During this stage many couples begin to live with each other, A.K.A The Problem Begins Stage.

** "Let's Take Our Relationship To The Next Level" Stage – **This is where you're starting to get sick of each other but know you really care for each other and you both want to return to the honeymoon stage but only one of you want to make a commitment.

** Moody Stage – **This is where you hear the comments like "You say you love me, but why won't you prove it by making sure nobody else takes me" notice that within this stage no one mentions the M word.

**7. The Fallen Through Plan Stage –** This mainly happens to men where life is either so blissful with your partner right now proposing is what you really want to do or its got the point where proposing is the only way to shut her up, but no matter how many times you try and get the "perfect" moment for it your partner spoils it in some way shape or form.

**8. The Engagement Stage – **This stage could be both short and sweet or could last a long time. Remember this is the last time to get out of there before it's too late.

**9. The Wedding Stage – **If you have made it this far you're stupid but congratulations! This is the one stage that no matter how long and in detail you plan it, something **WILL** go wrong.

**10. The Second Honeymoon Stage – **Basically the same as the original Honeymoon Stage but differs by normally containing more sex, but not as adventurous as when you were starting off.

**11. The Getting Pissed Off Easily At Each Other Stage – **This can last a very long time so be warned. Many murder attempts will happen within this time as you no longer have to act attractive for there's little you can do with it. Men tend to let themselves go within this stage, women grow the thought that their husbands should be mind readers at this stage and so they become extremely volatile. This stage can spontaneously combust on itself so treat with caution. I suggest men get a shed with a lock, this will aid both within the relationship and those around it. It can either carry on into eternity or can end in divorce... depends how pissed off you get.

**12. The "Got To The Stage Where I Don't Give A Toss" Stage – **Basically If You've reached this stage you've given up.

①②③④⑤⑥⑦⑧⑨⑩⑪⑫⑬⑭⑮⓯⓮⓭⓬⓫❿❾❽❼❻❺❹❸❷❶

[*~*] ₣ṝᶏṋḱḯḝḈḕṧᶗḁ−Ↄⱨⱥⁿ [*~*]

①②③④⑤⑥⑦⑧⑨⑩⑪⑫⑬⑭⑮⓯⓮⓭⓬⓫❿❾❽❼❻❺❹❸❷❶

_**3**_

_**Rate & Review!**_

_**All Comments Welcomed**_

_**3**_


End file.
